Silly String
by Midnight Muffins
Summary: He's childish and she's immature, but her heart fluttered at the sight of his smile, and she was the melody he'd been looking for all along. Opposites attract? Well, similarities have their fun too.


**Disclaimer- **I, in no way, own the characters, town, or show that I am writing about. If I did, Tree Hill would not be home to so many psychos.

AN: This is not my first ever fanfiction. I have posted in the One Tree Hill section before, a few years ago, before I realized how horrid my writing really was. I have since improved (I hope), and, after some encouragement from a friend, I have decided to post again. This goes out to Kasey, who helped me with some corrections and got me to write this in the first place. Kudos, Kasey :)

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"Get out! _Get out!_" Brooke screams and pushes him toward the door.

"Brooke-"

"_Now _Keller,_" _she says through gritted teeth, continuing to push him out the door while holding a towel around her body.

Chris laughs as she slams the door in his face. "Come on, Davis, don't be a tease!"

"_Leave!"_ she shouts though the door. He shakes his head and chuckles, but does as she demands.

Inside, Brooke is fuming. She walks briskly back to her room and gets dressed, her movements jerky from anger.

"Who does he think he is?" she muttered angrily as she brushes the knots out of her wet, freshly washed hair. "He just waltzes into _my_ house and bursts into _my_ bedroom, _without even _knocking."

She huffs and throws her hair into a messy ponytail before going back into the living room to work on her sketches.

But even her clothing line can't get her mind off of Chris Keller today, and that bugs her more than the childish musician himself, because when she thinks of him she is no longer filled with embarrassment or anger. Instead, she feels a flutter in her stomach as she remembers the look in his eyes as he looks at her body and the smile on his face once she comes out of her shocked state and hastily covers herself with a towel, yelling at him to get out.

But what annoys her more than anything is the way her heart speeds up when she pictures him and his _damn_ smile.

XxxXxxXxxX

Chris is walking around his apartment, whistling a new melody that's been stuck in his head for a few days, and trying to figure out some words to go with it when he hears a knock on the door.

"Well, well," he says once he's opened the door, "look what the cat dragged in. It's Brooke Davis."

Brooke smirked at him. "You see what I did just there, Keller? It's called knocking. Maybe you should try it sometime," she says as she pushes her way past him and makes her way into the apartment.

Chris smiles and shuts the door, turning to face her. "Come on, Brooke, you know you wanted me to see that. I bet you heard me come in and stripped right then."

Brooke scoffs. "It's called me getting dressed after taking a shower, dumbass. What did you want, anyway?" she asks with annoyance, her arms folding together across her chest. Inside, though, she's anything but annoyed; her stomach is turning and her heart is racing.

"I was going to ask if you had any silly string," he replies with a shrug as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"Silly string? Why did you want that?" She ignores Chris' hand patting the seat next to him for her to sit down and rolls her eyes, turning away.

He chuckles as she turns away from him to survey his apartment. "I don't know, I just felt like being a kid again."

She laughs and his heart constricts at the sound. It more beautiful than any song he's ever heard in his life, and he feels that the day that laugh no longer rings throughout the air is the day _his_ music dies.

"You _are_ a kid, Keller," she laughs.

"And you, Davis, are a stripper. Am I right?" he jokes.

She shoots him a glare. "Ha, ha," she says dryly.

"Come on Brookie, you don't have to deny it. The Keller would be happy to up your business and pay double for a show. You know, I could even help you. If what I saw earlier in your room was practice, you've got a ways to go."

"How about I shove my foot up your ass?" she shoots out sarcastically.

"If that's how you want it," he smirks. He sees her roll her eyes and he leans back on the couch, spreading his arms across the top, with a brilliant smile lighting up his face. "You see, _this_ is why I thought you'd have silly string; I always knew you were kinky."

Her mouth drops open and she screeches in exasperation. Chris' smile widens and his heart beat picks up; even when she's annoyed at him she's still beautiful, and right now he wants her so damn bad.

XxxXxxXxxX

Brooke's working on her sketches and trying to get her mind off a certain musician when the door bell rings. She starts to lift herself off the couch when the door flies open and Chris Keller walks in.

"Chris," she says as she walks over to shut the door behind him, "you're supposed to wait for me to open the door."

"Hey," he shrugs, "I rang the doorbell this time."

"Whatever," she mumbles and turns away, trying to hide the small smile that started tugging at her lips the moment she saw him. She walks back over to the couch where her sketches lay, "What do you want this time?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought I'd swing by and say hi to my favorite girl in Tree Hill," he answers and sits next to her on the couch.

"Such a charmer, aren't you?" She tries to keep her voice sarcastic, but she can't help but feel her mood soar because he called her his favorite girl in Tree Hill.

He chuckles. "You know it." Chris looks down at the sketch pad in Brookes lap. "What're you working on?"

"Just some more clothes for my line. This is going to be a shirt," she states as she begins sketching again.

"Really? Huh. I thought it looked like a deformed sock." He scratches his head in confusion. She laughs and hits him in the head with the pillow sitting next to her. He fringes mock hurt, "ouch. What was that for?"

"For being an ass," she laughs.

"Whatever," he mutters, but he's smiling at her. She looks up at him again and smiles, too.

As he sees her look into his eyes, Chris' breathing speeds up and he can't help but think that she's the most beautiful girl in the world. He tries to tell himself to knock it off, that they're just friends, but his heart is telling him something completely different: he's never felt about anyone the way he feels about Brooke Davis. He leans toward her, his eyes still locked onto hers.

Brooke's heart is racing. Chris continues to bring his face closer and closer to hers, and her mind screams at her to push him away:

_He's _Chris Keller!

_You _can't_ like him!_

_You _love _**Lucas**__! You know … your _boyfriend!

But she _does_ like Chris. And Lucas hasn't talked to her in days. Actually, she hasn't even thought about Lucas since Chris walked in on her changing two days ago. Chris Keller has been the only thing on Brooke Davis' mind the past few days, and she finds herself leaning forward toward Chris, closing the gap between them and brushing her lips against his, not giving it a second thought. His response is immediate, and his tongue dives to her lips, begging for an entrance, which she grants.

The kiss is soft and sweet and everything she wants it to be. She pulls back and looks into his smoky eyes. She looks down and snickers when she notices the tightness in a certain area of his pants. She smiles mischievously at him and slides off his lap before standing up. "If _that_ turns you on, then I don't want to know what would happen if we went any further," she says and starts walking toward the kitchen area.

"Tease," he says huskily.

She laughs and comes back to the couch holding two glasses of water. She hands one to him. "Here."

He takes a sip and then looks at her. "So …"

"So …" she repeats, looking up at him seriously. "Where does this leave us?"

He smiles and sets down the glass of water on the table. He leans forward. "It leaves us," he says softy, "here." He gives her a kiss.

She smiles at him and his heart swells.

"Unless," he says, breaking their eye contact and picking up his water once again. She frowns as he continues, "you'd like to start those lessons now. Then that would leave us in the bedroom," he smiles widely.

Her mouth drops open and she shoves him playfully, "Out of my house, Keller."

"This is an apartment, Brookie. I thought you knew that."

She laughs and drags him up off the couch. "Seriously, I really need to finish these sketches, so you need to get out of my _apartment,_" she puts emphasis on 'apartment' and continues to push him toward the door.

"Aw, come on, you know you can't deny The Keller."

"I can, and I am," she pushes him out the door and starts to close it. "Buh-bye."

She closes the door fully and leans against it, smiling. Outside, Chris chuckles and begins to walk to his car, whistling the melody that had been stuck in his head and smiling; he thinks he's finally found the right words to go with it.

XxxXxxXxxX

* * *

I thank you all for taking the time to read my story, and I would greatly appreciate reviews. Constructive criticism very, very welcome. It is my hope to become a better writer and improve where improvement is needed :).

So, please, do not hesitate to point out any spelling/grammar/characterization/etc. errors that you have seen.

Once again, thank you for reading. I look forward to hearing what you have to say about it :)

Shannon

* * *


End file.
